


Bird of Drifting Wave

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: International Fanworks Day(s) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I ship these two and I'm not very good at expressing it, International Fanworks Day 2016, this is about as close as I can get to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a girl to do when there's nothing left to do but die, sleep, perchance dream? Not die, obviously. Sara'd prefer not to die if at all possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird of Drifting Wave

Sara tries not to move. It doesn't take much to stay still.

Besides, she hurts when she moves and she really doesn't want to damage her raft.

It's the only thing between her and a whole lot of water.

And death, but she's already died. Or should be, a hundred times over.

There's nowhere to paddle to, anyway

So she does nothing, spends her time slowly drifting along with the almost nonexistent breeze.

Floating, drifting, staring up at nothing much.

Breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In.

Occasionally there's a cloud.

 

She stops counting the days, forgets if there are days or just one long haze. Night is cold, day is warmer, too warm, burning her face, but she hasn't the strength to move

Bird song wakes her. Bird. Yellow bird, flying away into the sun.

It's gone. If it was a bird. Was there a bird? Probably just the sun playing tricks on her again.

 

She dreams she sees an angel, coming down form the sky, leaning over her and lifting her up.

She lets herself drift away in it's embrace.


End file.
